


Vengeance

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Category: The Return of the Musketeers (1989), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Marriage, Murder, Out of Character, Revenge, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Выбирая сложный путь, будь готов к переменам.Джастин де Винтер всего лишь хотела отомстить за смерть матери.
Relationships: Raoul de Bragelonne/Justine de Winter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Vengeance

***

Ловкой, сильной, умелой Джастин не составило труда одним взмахом топора уничтожить лилльского палача — точно таким же ударом он двадцать лет назад убил ее мать, миледи де Винтер, и сейчас заслуженно расплатился за тот грех жизнью. На мгновение Джастин пожалела, что его смерть оказалась такой быстрой, но тут же оправдалась перед собой, рассудив, что, назвав имя одного из сообщников-«судей», палач тем самым смягчил свою участь. 

Появившийся как из-под земли свидетель, зеленый пухлощекий юнец с едва пробивающимися усами, никак не входил в ее планы. Впрочем, его мальчишеская внешность была, скорее, отражением незрелости и неопытности душевной, но это Джастин поняла уже позже, а сейчас, в короткой схватке, она могла оценить лишь его весьма завидный талант фехтовальщика, которого вполне хватило на то, чтобы разоблачить в убийце девушку. Прекрасную, что разом сбило с юнца геройский настрой. А вот Джастин раскрытие ее секрета лишило изрядной доли самообладания и решительности, и, поддавшись накатившей растерянности, она незамедлительно выложила ему то, что первому встречному знать о ней вовсе не требовалось. Спустя всего две минуты Рауль де Бражелон был в подробностях ознакомлен с печальной историей красавицы-мстительницы: и о ее матери, умершей от руки только что казненного девушкой палача города Лилля, и о том, что его руку направляли четверо дворян, коих и рыскала отныне не по-девичьи карающая длань…

Впрочем, заметив, что идея мести Рауля не вдохновляет, Джастин сосредоточилась на гибели миледи и своем сиротстве: уж это-то здорово задело наивного юношу, никогда не знавшего своей матери. Расчувствовавшись, тот легко поддался женскому обаянию.

После получаса неожиданных и не очень-то уместных ласк, когда полураздетый Рауль расслабился на согретой солнцем земле, Джастин быстро и деловито привела себя в порядок.

— Куда ты спешишь? — поинтересовался он.

— Меня ждут, — сухо и коротко обронила Джастин. — А еще мне нужно избавиться от лишнего свидетеля, — будто извинилась она и обернулась к Раулю с кинжалом в руке. Но тот успел перекатиться на бок, и лезвие вместо сердца с размаху воткнулось в землю. Не растерявшись, Джастин с усилием выдернула кинжал и снова бросилась на жертву.

— Стой-стой-стой! Погоди! — Рауль воспользовался своим преимуществом в физической силе и, после короткой борьбы, уложил Джастин на лопатки и выбил оружие из ее руки. — Ты могла бы просто попросить!

— О чем?! — она почти вывернулась, но Рауль неловко подвернул руку и рухнул сверху, прижав ее к земле своим весом.

— Чтобы я не болтал! Фух. Полежи и послушай. Я… — он помедлил секунду, собираясь с мыслями. — Я даю тебе честное слово, что никогда, никому и ни при каких обстоятельствах не расскажу о том, что ты сейчас совершила. — Дослушав до этих слов, Джастин криво и двусмысленно усмехнулась, но Рауль, не обращая внимания, продолжил: — И о том, что намереваешься совершить, и если совершишь — тоже никому ни слова, ибо понимаю твои… твои чувства и причины, побудившие тебя так поступать…

— Ты разговариваешь как судейский, — холодно заметила Джастин.

— Что?.. Почему?

— Адвокат. Или нотариус. Это они говорят такими фразами, чтобы их нельзя было истолковать неверно.

Рауль собрался было возмутиться, но не успел. Отвлекя его, Джастин вывернулась, схватила так и валявшийся в стороне кинжал и все-таки вонзила его Раулю в грудь.

***

Джастин переночевала на ближайшем постоялом дворе. Выйдя поутру на порог, она краем уха уловила чужой разговор.

— …что это чудо какое-то, и парню просто повезло.

— Больше с врачом повезло, если уж честно. Эдакую рану-то зашить — умудриться.

— Да уж. Но всяко лучше, чем тому палачу досталось — голову-то не пришьешь.

— Ха-ха-ха! Это ты хорошо сказанул! Ха-ха! Чу, слышишь? Едет кто?..

Джастин, мысленно отказываясь даже сформулировать смутную догадку, следом за праздными слугами посмотрела на дорогу. Спешащий всадник резко затормозил у ворот и спрыгнул с лошади, с бесспорной уверенностью властного сеньора бросил поводья слуге и кинулся в дом.

— Где он?

— Кто?

Его взволнованный возглас не сразу поняли, а Джастин как раз подошла ближе, чтобы разглядеть прибывшего: почти полностью седой одутловатый дворянин, и если бы не его прямой и почти величественный взгляд, она приняла бы его за мимоезжего старого солдата.

— Раненый! Раненый где? Рауль де Бражелон? Я граф де Ла Фер, его отец.

Дальше Джастин не слушала. Мгновение она соображала, а затем бегом кинулась в самую гущу суетливых бестолковых слуг — туда, где лежал чудом спасенный раненый. 

«Этого не может, не может быть! Вот это удача! Нет, это просто судьба!» — Джастин не верила, не могла поверить, что ей настолько повезло. Она поймала в коридоре служанку:

— Хочешь отдохнуть денек? — подкрепляя свои слова, Джастин сунула девчонке золотой пистоль.

— А… ну…

— На пару дней просто поезжай к родным, к жениху — куда угодно… — И еще одна монета в нагрузку. — Только перед этим тебе придется раздеться.

— Э?..

Спустя четверть часа Джастин, сбивая каблуки, путаясь в юбке и проклиная дурацкий чепец, тащила воду к постели Рауля. Да, сомнений не оставалось: она почти убила сына своего злейшего врага и теперь досадовала на дрогнувшую руку, но одновременно — благодарила небеса за возможность сделать это открыто, так, чтобы этот старый, пропитой «благородный Атос» видел смерть своего ребенка от руки дочери некогда приговоренной им миледи де Винтер. Оставалось лишь выбрать момент.

***

Джастин бесшумно вошла в комнату, где лежал раненый. Сейчас ей не было нужды скрываться, и она сменила юбки на привычный черный мужской костюм. Несколько минут она с мрачной решимостью разглядывала отца и сына: первый задремал в неуютном кресле, а второй вечером ненадолго пришел в сознание и вновь провалился в оздоравливающий сон. Теперь Джастин смогла заметить их подобие между собой: мягкие черты лица, похожие шевелюры… Она улыбнулась уголком рта: ее собственный отец, граф Рошфор, всегда возмущался, что она удалась в мать несносным характером, но ни разу не упомянул, что они схожи лицом. Почему-то сейчас это показалось Джастин до крайности обидным.

Она приблизилась к кровати, стараясь держаться там, где две толстые свечи уже не могли рассеять мрак. Взявшись за кинжал, Джастин подняла свободную руку, готовясь опустить ее на плечо графа и разбудить его, но в этот момент зашевелился и застонал Рауль, и она невольно отдернула ладонь.

— Рауль? — позвал немедленно проснувшийся граф, и Джастин удивилась, как чуток он к своему сыну, ведь на ее шаги он и ухом не повел.

— Отец? Да… я думал, вы мне привиделись…

— Нет-нет, я здесь, Рауль! Господи, до чего же я испугался! Врач сказал, что тебе несказанно повезло: дюйм влево — и ты бы уже был в могиле. Рауль…

Раулю хватило сил улыбнуться.

— Теперь все будет хорошо, — успокаивающе проговорил он, — мне и правда… повезло. Можно мне глоток воды?

Пока Рауль жадно пил, граф де Ла Фер склонился к нему. 

— Кто это сделал с тобой, мой мальчик? — спросил он.

— Это… — Рауль сделал еще глоток, оттягивая время ответа, — какой-то сумасшедший… он перед этим зарубил человека, я видел… И он меня заметил и кинулся.

— Что за сумасшедший? — нахмурился граф. — Дворянин? Ты сможешь его описать?

— Нет… — Рауль снова приник к стакану с водой и медлил, подбирая слова. — Не дворянин. Рыжий здоровый детина, лет сорока… В два раза шире меня в плечах… 

— Приметная внешность. Его быстро поймают и повесят. Каких только сумасшедших не бывает, их надо вешать, держать в клетках…

Граф еще долго взволнованно возмущался, а Рауль откинулся на подушки и несколько мгновений смотрел за спину отца — встретился взглядом с Джастин, спрятавшей кинжал в ножны и отступившей глубже во тьму, а затем закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, засыпая.

***

В следующий раз Джастин и Рауль встретились в Париже. За час до того она увидела графа де Ла Фер в компании двоих из трех друзей — тех самых, которых полагала еще долго искать. Выздоровевший Рауль обрадованно бросился к ней в одном из коридоров Пале-Рояля.

— И вы нашли их? — спросил он с искренним любопытством.

— Почти, — не соврала Джастин. — Почему вы не сказали тогда, что это я вас ранила и едва не убила?

— Я же дал вам слово, — просто ответил Рауль и, заслышав невдалеке голос отца, ушел, оставив Джастин в глубокой задумчивости.

***

В Англии Джастин встретилась с Раулем случайно. Движимые противоположными целями — он с отцом и его друзьями искал способ спасти Карла Первого, а она намеревалась уничтожить ненавистного короля, — они столкнулись на улице и разошлись, не проронив ни слова, но долго оборачивались, пока не потеряли друг друга из виду.

Джастин не ожидала, что уже через час он снова настигнет ее в городе и непристойно прижмет к стене.

— Что ты делаешь в Англии?

— Вообще-то я отсюда родом.

— У тебя здесь кто-то из родных?

— Был.

— Ты… — Рауль помедлил, — добралась до тех четверых?

— Почти, — двусмысленно хмыкнула Джастин.

— Они англичане? Я думал, они французы.

— Ты тоже француз, но ты тоже в Англии.

— Я здесь по важному делу, делу чести и по приказу королевы.

— А. Как обычно у вас, французов: что бы вы ни натворили, важно прикрыться королевским приказом. И тогда что угодно сойдет за дело чести.

— Ты не можешь так говорить, ты даже не знаешь, о чем речь.

— И ты мне, похоже, не расскажешь. Впрочем, у меня полно своих забот.

— Каких забот?

— Ты знаешь о них. И обещал молчать.

— Мне не нужно напоминать о моих обещаниях. Но, может, тебе нужна помощь?

— Ты на своей шкуре убедился, что уж в такого рода делах помощь мне не нужна.

И Джастин наконец вывернулась и постаралась затеряться в толпе.

Она сама бросилась искать Рауля уже ночью, после казни Карла Первого и однозначных, прямых слов Кромвеля, что на его защиту она может не рассчитывать. Джастин было сложно решиться на новый план: хитрый, требующий непривычного терпения и времени, расчета и, быть может, более опасный, чем ее первоначальный пылкий замысел.

— Что с тобой? Что случилось?

Рауль впервые видел ее в платье — скромном, черном, пуританском платье. Еще больше его впечатлила ее бледность и темные круги под глазами. Впрочем, сам он, проведя утро под королевским эшафотом, а день — в поисках неуловимого палача, выглядел не лучше.

— Я закончила свои дела здесь, — сообщила Джастин трагическим голосом. — И я прошу тебя помочь мне…

Рауль привел ее к мушкетерам. Джастин сама представилась:

— Леди Кларик, — ей было прекрасно известно, что вся семья Клариков погибла, а одна из их дочерей была ее ровесницей.

Д'Артаньян смотрел на Джастин удивленно и настороженно, Портос — почти равнодушно, хотя и попытался сначала отпустить шутку про подозрительно милые знакомства Рауля. Атос взирал сумрачно и обреченно. Ни словом не возразив сыну на идею помочь юной леди, попавшей в беду, он умело пересыпал вежливый разговор вопросами, более подходящими допросу:

— Как вы познакомились с виконтом?

— Что именно случилось с вашей семьей?

— Вам есть, к кому обратиться за помощью во Франции?

— Неужели у вас никого не осталось в Англии?

— Какие у вас средства к существованию?

И еще с десяток вопросов о «ее» семье, спрятанных в полусветской беседе.

Джастин терпеливо отвечала, всем видом изображая скромность и простоту, по кусочку выдавая графу придуманную за полдня «легенду».

— Моя семья вся погибла, как и многие семьи, верные королю и ненавидящие Кромвеля. Почти все, кого я могла бы назвать родственниками, либо лежат в могиле, либо уехали на материк. У меня остались кое-какие украшения и бумаги, которые я смогу продать во Франции. И немного золота. У покойного дяди был дом в Париже, я, увы, осталась его единственной наследницей.

И еще горсть деталей, и как будто случайно выроненный документ с фамилией Кларик, а затем — беспомощный взгляд на виконта, и тот сам поддержал ее рассказ, уверенно не договаривая всю правду:

— Мы встретились с леди случайно, на улицах Лондона. Я не мог пройти мимо, позволив обидеть ее каким-то наглым горожанам.

— И это идея виконта, — подхватила Джастин, — нарядиться в пуританское платье. Так никто не обращает на меня внимания, и я могу спокойно уехать.

Граф все еще был недоволен ее присутствием. Впрочем, д’Артаньян и Портос ей поверили, а это уже полдела. Джастин вздохнула: она не рассчитывала, что Атос будет так подозрителен. Впрочем, ей еще выпадет шанс преодолеть его недоверие и заглушить интуицию, а пока она уплывала во Францию на том корабле, куда еще день назад сама же приказала загрузить полный трюм пороха.

***

«Все ли отцы так ревнуют своих детей? А как ревнуют матери?» — размышляла Джастин, стоя на палубе и подставив ветру лицо.

— Что же вы будете делать во Франции? — не отставал от нее Рауль. В отличие от графа, он не был обременен приличиями и в силу близкого знакомства чувствовал себя вправе прямо задавать интересующие его вопросы.

Джастин лишь пожала плечами.

— А что обычно делают юные леди во Франции, оказавшись в полном одиночестве?

— Выходят замуж, — Раулю показалось, что вся кровь прилила к его щекам, и он с неудовольствием заметил, как уголком губ улыбнулась Джастин, но останавливаться было бы глупо: — Миледи, будьте моей женой.

— Вряд ли я составлю вам достойную пару, — она серьезно посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулась. — Но кто знает, виконт, что нас с вами ждет…

— Вы так просите о времени подумать? — живо зацепился он за ускользающую возможность.

— Нет, я прошу вас не лелеять безосновательные надежды. Беглая англичанка без средств к существованию, без семьи, без друзей, без положения в обществе… Любить меня, виконт, вы можете сколько угодно, но любовь и женитьба — слишком разные вещи.

— Нет! — он отрицательно мотнул головой, чем напомнил Джастин упрямого олененка. — Вы боитесь, что мой отец будет против? Так я уговорю его.

— В моем положении брак с вами слишком удачен, чтобы я, видя ваши чувства, боялась гнева графа де Ла Фер, но висеть грузом на вашей шее я не хочу. Я найду себе пару скромнее, вы — невесту повыгодней. Быть может, нам даже удастся сохранить взаимную теплоту…

— То, о чем вы говорите, бесчестно, — виконта передернуло.

— А то, о чем вы сейчас вспомнили, было лишь минутной слабостью, — парировала она. — Ну же, виконт, вы и без того много для меня сделали, я буду благодарна вам до скончания века, но эта же благодарность не позволит мне погубить ваше будущее браком с такой, как я.

«Какой — такой?» — хотел запальчиво оспорить Рауль, но Джастин отвела взгляд в сторону, на грозно маячущего на носу судна графа, и без колебаний покинула горе-жениха.

***

Дом в Париже и правда нашелся: Джастин, которой все же хорошо заплатили в Англии («Кромвель полагает, что откупился» — так считала она), выкупила старый особняк недалеко от Королевской площади. Нашелся, выплыл как из ниоткуда и ее отец, граф Рошфор.

— Что тебе еще надо от этой жизни, дочка? — спрашивал он ее почти каждый вечер. — Ты можешь до скончания века гоняться за этими мушкетерами, но подумай все же о себе. Твоя молодость, красота — не вечны. Смотри, какого красавца графа де В. я вчера встретил. Сегодня он будет у мадам де Лонгвиль, я тебя познакомлю.

— Он фрондер? — живо интересовалась каждым «женихом» Джастин.

Пока Рауль воевал под королевскими знаменами, она крутилась в Париже, заводила знакомства, живо (порой даже слишком) интересовалась Фрондой. Она еще толком не знала, что ищет, но всем своим чутьем ловила настроения и течения. К Мазарини Джастин не рискнула и соваться — посчитав таким же пугливым, как и Кромвель. «В случае чего, он же сдаст меня с головой своему верному псу д'Артаньяну», — думала она. Король был еще слишком юн, чтобы Джастин могла рассчитывать на его поддержку, да и вряд ли он помнит ее: кругом мелькает целая толпа французских красавиц, а Луи всего десять лет, как бы он ни кичился перед ней при знакомстве.

Разномастная, вечно переменчивая фрондерская толпа позволяла очень многое. Джастин случайно узнала аббата д'Эрбле, а когда тот проговорился новой симпатичной знакомой, что кое-кто из его друзей ищет что-то в Англии, девушка немедленно снарядила туда же отца:

— Передашь это письмо и это золото вот этому человеку. Больше тебя ничего не должно интересовать.

Рошфор лишь вздохнул, но вынужден был признать: дочка ничуть не уступает в ловкости своей матери, да и к тому же его чаяниям потакает, даже завела трех женихов и делает вид, что думает над предложениями. Джастин же, пользуясь старыми долгами бывших соратников-революционеров, всего лишь хотела дать графу де Ла Фер то, что он ищет: информацию о леди Кларик.

***

Вдохновленный своими подвигами на поле брани Рауль сник, как только приблизился к притихшему дому своей возлюбленной. Кованая решетка скрипнула, песок зашуршал на неметеной дорожке. В красной гостиной, о которой до него лишь доходили слухи, он нашел графа Рошфора, такого же растерянного, но зато с письмом в руках.

— Это от нее? — нетерпеливо и бесцеремонно спросил виконт.

— Вы… Ах да, должно быть, вы виконт де Бражелон.

— Именно. А вы?

Рошфор помедлил. Он плохо знал интриги своей дочери и почти не представлял, что ее связывало с сыном Атоса, хотя и подозревал, что от мести Джастин не только не отказалась, но и пришла к более изощренной идее, нежели простое убийство.

— Я был другом ее матери, — не соврал он, — и помог Джастин, когда она приехала в Париж. Граф де Рошфор, если мое имя вам о чем-то говорит.

Рауль отрицательно покачал головой.

— Это ее письмо?

— Да.

— Что она пишет?

— Вам — передает самые лучшие и теплые пожелания.

— И все? — Рауль растерялся еще больше. Нет, не теплых пожеланий ждало его сердце от Джастин.

— Она пишет, что покинула сей мир.

— Что?! — у Рауля закружилась голова. Она умерла?! Убили?! Смертельно больна?! Или… самоубийство?!

— Она ушла в монастырь, — сообщил Рошфор, внимательно следя за выражением лица юноши. В глазах Рауля облегчение — жива! — смешалось с болью.

— Когда? — сглотнув, спросил он.

— Хм… Насколько я знаю, такие дела занимают не один месяц. Если, конечно, не задобрить настоятельницу. Так что если вас интересует что-то, кроме души мадемуазель, вы бы поспешили. 

***

Джастин провела в монастыре три недели. Ее бесил клобук, бесили молитвы, бесил непрестанный труд, портящий нежные руки. На щеках проступили веснушки, от которых обычно оберегали широкие поля шляпы, тело ломило в неожиданных местах, а голова болела от полуночных молитв.

Впрочем, вскорости ее мучения должны были кончиться, или она вовсе потеряла нюх и смекалку.

Она не спала почти сутки, но король с королевой-матерью, своим министром и вереницей придворных приехали ровно в нужный момент. Святой чудодейственный источник служил для них приманкой, а монастырь — удобной и дерзкой ловушкой, подстроенной фрондерами для кардинала. Джастин пришлось потратить немало сил и времени, чтобы узнать детали плана вплоть до узора на отравленной чаше. Именно ее она, «неумелая», но очень «праведная» послушница, в последний момент подменила почти в руках у Мазарини. И через десять минут Джастин уже получала нагоняй от сочувствующей бунтующей знати настоятельницы, а один из тех фрондеров, кто вот уже неделю как покорно стелился перед королем и его министром, упал замертво. Кое-как она вывернулась из цепкой хватки монахини, и бросилась прочь. На ее удачу следующим, в кого она врезалась, оказался капитан д’Артаньян.

— Спасите! Помогите! Сделайте что-нибудь! — выдохнула она ему в лицо, с почти неподдельным испугом вытаращив глаза.

— А кто вы… А! Леди Кларик! — дважды объяснять гасконцу не пришлось. Джастин едва ли не с торжествующей радостью спряталась за его широким плащом — вот уж действительно, невероятно повезло! И все, что происходило дальше в этот день, убедило ее в собственной удаче, в благосклонности к ней и ее замыслам высших сил.

Настоятельница затормозила, но вместо нее Джастин догнал камердинер Мазарини.

— Кто там у вас? — бесцеремонно попытался отодвинуть он капитана. — Та монашка? Ну-ка, дайте ее сюда!

— Эй-эй, полегче! — встал на ее защиту тот. — Что она вам сделала?

— Это она подменила чаши. Отдайте ее мне!

— Я не меня-а-а-ала-а-а! — внезапно разрыдалась Джастин. Слезы дались легко: напряжение должно было найти свой выход. — Я перепу-у-у-утала-а-а-а!!!

Д’Артаньян и камердинер кардинала, испугавшись лишнего внимания, втолкнули ее в первую попавшуюся дверь и усадили на кривоногий стул.

— Я не выпущу отсюда ни одного из вас, пока не выясню, что на самом деле произошло, — мрачно сообщил гасконец, вытащив шпагу.

— Эта девица пыталась отравить Мазарини! — заявил камердинер.

— Я-а?! — ахнула Джастин. Слезы в момент высохли.

— Зачем? — нахмурившись, спросил д’Артаньян.

— Мне незачем! — горячо подтвердила Джастин.

— Ее подкупили фрондеры! — давил свое камердинер.

— Но отравлен шевалье де Батарни, я не ошибся? — уточнил

— Она просто перепутала чаши! Бездарность!

— Я их правда перепутала! — со всем отчаянием, на какое была способна, выкрикнула Джастин. — Я… я никогда не видела короля, я вообще первый раз в таком обществе! Я… я смотрела на эти чаши, я сто раз повторила, что и кому подать, я… я знала, что эту с листьями — кардиналу, а ту с шишками — еще… и эту вот с гербом…

— Но вы подали чашу с листьями Батарни, — сказал камердинер.

— Я не помню, — Джастин сжалась на стуле. — Мне настоятельница сказала, а я не помню… совсем…

Капитан и камердинер переглянулись.

— Как думаете, она действительно дура или хорошо притворяется? — спросил последний.

— Возможно, просто невезучая наивная девушка. Кстати, мадемуазель, а что вы тут делаете? Да еще и в таком наряде, — д’Артаньян перехватил шпагу и с пренебрежением тронул эфесом монашеское одеяние Джастин. — Помнится, вы намеревались получить какое-то наследство в Париже. И я не раз видел вас при дворе и не только.

Джастин похлопала ресницами и картинно уткнулась лицом в ладони. Похлюпав с минуту и решив, что уже достаточно, она подняла глаза.

— Наследство — вещь не бесконечная, господин капитан, — вздохнула она. — И не будучи подкрепленным хоть каким-то доходом, оно быстро обращается разорением наследника.

— Вот как, — д’Артаньян сочувственно покачал головой. — И, по-вашему, монастырь менее разорителен?

— По крайней мере, он не требует расходов на выезд и наряды, а скромный труд вполне способен искупить недостаток монет.

— А что вы сделали с чашами? Я ни за что не поверю, что вы взаправду так разволновались, что перепутали их.

Джастин с упрямым отчаянием посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Я, скорее, не придала значения этому. Я слишком, — она опустила взгляд, — слишком равнодушна к такого рода мелочам, хотя прекрасно понимаю их значимость… Вероятно, именно это и не дало мне прижиться при дворе, — она снова всхлипнула. — И сейчас я получила уже достаточно от настоятельницы, и…

— Д’Эстре! — перебив ее, воскликнул камердинер. — Настоятельница — троюродная сестра Бофора!

— Думаете?.. — засомневался д’Артаньян.

Джастин округлила глаза и смотрела то на одного, то на другого.

— А эта неуклюжая, глупая девчонка, — камердинер презрительно посмотрел на Джастин, — своей неловкостью спасла жизнь кардинала! — и он рассмеялся.

Джастин изобразила попытку глупой улыбки.

— Хех, — д’Артаньян хитро посмотрел на нее и подмигнул, — как думаете, она заслуживает награды?

— Кхм…

Мазарини, которого отличал если не трудоголизм прежнего кардинала, то уж точно — быстрота действий, выделил четверть часа, чтобы увидеться с той, кого его камердинер и д’Артаньян хором назвали «спасительницей». И, к своему удивлению, встретился лицом к лицу с Джастин де Винтер — той самой, что совсем недавно возила ему письма от Кромвеля.

— Странно видеть вас здесь, — задумчиво проговорил кардинал.

Узнанной Джастин не было смысла и дальше играть простушку, и она уверенно улыбнулась ему.

— Английский климат стал вреден для моего здоровья. В Париже гораздо теплее.

— А уж в монастыре, так просто южное побережье. Я слыхал, вы якшаетесь с фрондерами. Так зачем же вы сегодня подменили чаши?

— Фрондеры — люди обаятельные, но кроме этого обаяния у них мало что есть.

— А, так вы рассчитываете на награду?

— Скорее, на то, что во Франции не начнется неразбериха, подобная английской.

— Разве вы сами не участвовали в создании этой «неразберихе»?

— Раз я здесь, думаю, вы понимаете, что ни к чему хорошему меня это не привело.

Мазарини с минуту внимательно смотрел на девушку. Затем хмыкнул.

— Что ж, как ни досадно это признавать, а жизнью я вам обязан. Не люблю быть должным людям, подобным вам.

— И на каком лье отсюда меня будет ждать наемный убийца? — кисло спросила Джастин.

— Не спешите. Уничтожать такие таланты — не в моих правилах. Чего вам не хватает?

— В этом монастыре я не останусь, любой другой не примет меня из солидарности с этим, а быть вечной фрейлиной мне быстро наскучит. Я хочу приданое, приличествующее спасительнице вашей жизни.

— Что ж… Вы его получите. Жениха вам подыскать?

— С этим я справлюсь и сама.

Когда Джастин снова пересеклась на улице с Мазарини, она уже успела вернуть себе светское обличье. Тот усмехнулся, глядя на нее. «Интересно, чем я ему нравлюсь и что он от меня хочет?» — подумала она, но довести мысль до ответа на этот вопрос ей не удалось: ее заметил маленький король и с удивлением склонил голову на бок. «Ну почему я не заурядная замарашка?» — с тоской подумала Джастин и торопливо склонилась в реверансе.

— Вы вернулись из Англии, — заметил Луи мимоходом. — Надеюсь, ваша миссия завершилась успешно? — Он на мгновение поднял взгляд на Мазарини: не перепутал ли ничего?

Джастин не успела вымолвить и слова, ее опередил кардинал.

— Мадемуазель не только успешно вернулась из Англии, но и сегодня выполнила весьма сложную задачу: подменила мою чашу на чашу господина де Батарни. Благодаря ее смекалке и ловкости ваш покорный слуга остался жив, — и кардинал склонился.

— Вы отравили Батарни? — спросил Луи.

Джастин выпрямилась, готовясь снова рыдать.

— Она спасла жизнь вашего первого министра, — терпеливо повторил верную версию Мазарини.

— И тем самым приобрела множество недоброжелателей. Планируете ли вы вернуться в Англию, мадемуазель?

— Нет, сир, — снова встрял Мазарини, — мадемуазель планирует остаться во Франции, выйдя замуж за верного слугу короля.

— За кого это?

Джастин не преминула заметить про себя: «А малыш-то собственник!»

— Любой верный Вашему Величеству благородный дворянин почтет за честь взять в жены мадемуазель. Конечно, Ваше Величество могли бы устроить ее фрейлиной, но нынешний двор слишком разрознен и наверняка припомнит ей ее сегодняшний подвиг…

Мазарини наклонился к Луи и еще что-то быстро ему прошептал. Джастин подумала, что если она что-то и будет помнить из этой сцены, то это будет неуклюже склоненная фигура кардинала.

— Что ж, — король не слишком довольно приподнял бровь, — раз приданым вы обеспечены и лишь стремитесь к мирной жизни в провинции, то почему бы вам не обратить внимание на де Ногаре или де Жуайеза… — Луи скучающе обвел взглядом придворных.

Джастин обернулась и совершенно случайно увидела наконец того, кто по ее расчетам должен был прибыть на место событий еще полчаса назад.

— Ну раз вам нравится Бражелон, берите Бражелона, — услышала она голос короля. — Виконт, вам нравится мадемуазель? — Луи совершенно не обратил внимания на приветствия Рауля. — Берите ее в жены. Это мой приказ. И не будьте эгоистом. Привозите ее к нашему двору хотя бы раз в год.

Рауль замер на месте подле Джастин и вопросительно смотрел на нее, пока двор удалялся прочь во главе с королем. А затем, сообразив, что только что произошло, усмехнулся.

— Вы же не будете нарушать приказ короля, миледи?

— Ну, раз приказ самого короля, то разумеется нет. То есть, да, — и, довольная каламбуром, она повисла на шее Рауля, пряча торжествующую улыбку.

***

Джастин и Рауль тихо обвенчались в Париже, в присутствии графа де Ла Фер — почти уверовавшего в благонадежность будущей невестки, хотя все еще окидывающего ее неприязненными взглядами — и троих его друзей. На Джастин нехорошо смотрел лишь Арамис — аббат д'Эрбле, но все же он не стал поминать вслух интриги Фронды. Джастин прекрасно знала, какие непростые отношения царят среди заговорщиков, и старалась молчать.

Через месяц Рауль уехал на войну с Испанией, а Джастин — прямиком в семейное гнездо, точнее — прочь от двора, под присмотр свежеобретенного свекра. В Париже у нее оставались дом, отец, Арамис и д'Артаньян. Именно последнего Джастин попросила следить за домом, на что граф Рошфор обиделся пуще некуда.

— Я все еще не оставила свою мысль, — не выдержав его упреков, сказала Джастин. — Просто подожди. Через некоторое время ты будешь не просто жить в доме, но у тебя будет все, что только пожелаешь. И уже не тайно, как сейчас.

— Ты что это, решила и обогатиться за их счет? Ты же понимаешь, что это уже не месть, это уже просто… бесчестно! Коварно!

— Ты всегда говорил, что коварством я пошла в мать. Не за это ли ты ее любил? Будь она бедной шпионкой кардинала, одной из десятка двуличных ловких прислужек, посмотрел бы ты на нее? Вот то-то же.

— И все равно смысла в твоих действиях я не вижу. Зачем тебе было выходить замуж за сына Атоса? Тем более такими сложными путями.

— Затем, что убийство — слишком просто и слишком легко для графа де Ла Фер.

— Тогда почему он до сих пор не знает, кто ты? Почему даже я все еще считаюсь не твоим отцом, а просто хорошим знакомым? Когда ты ему скажешь?

— Когда придет время.

— Что же послужит знаком, что это время пришло?

— Я пока не знаю. И прошу тебя, не общайся слишком тесно с д’Артаньяном. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Рошфор умолк, тревожно прозревая темные планы дочери.

### ***

Джастин пришлось осесть в графском замке надолго. До сего времени все складывалось идеально. Красивая долгая игра, в которой ей, разумеется, отводилась роль коварной кошки, а ее врагам — нахальных безбашенных мышей, шла как по нотам, и тому было две причины. И обе эти причины в единый миг канули в небытие. Вместо бурной деятельности, так импонировавшей натуре Джастин, теперь ее единственным развлечением стали разъезды по малознакомым унылым соседям. А в те дни, когда молодая жена виконта оставалась дома, ее ждало общество ненавистного графа де Ла Фер.

Джастин часами наблюдала за его размеренной помещичьей жизнью, подернутой пьяным маревом вина и лени, такой правильной, добропорядочной и скучной, словно накрахмаленный пуританский воротничок. Иногда она представляла, как вписалась бы в эту жизнь ее мать, и неожиданно для себя решала: никак. Нельзя было представить яркую, умную миледи де Винтер в этой благополучной и сытой глуши. Но если б она настояла на переезде в Париж, то графу бы не видать покоя. Придя к этой мысли, Джастин улыбнулась: от нее бы виконту тоже не было покоя, останься она при дворе. Впрочем, вечно сидеть в этой глуши она не собиралась.

В какой-то момент Джастин в голову забрела шальная мысль: а ведь граф еще не так стар. И ведь есть семьи, где отсутствием мужа с охотой пользуется его отец. Но граф смотрел на нее так равнодушно, будто перед ним была дальняя невзрачная пожилая родственница, а не молодая одинокая красавица — «соломенная вдова».

«А вот на герцогиню де Шеврез он смотрит совсем иначе, — вспоминала Джастин кое-какие светские вечера, где ей удалось видеть графа. — Как любопытно. Значит, моя мать отучила его от любви к блондинкам... А Рауль когда-нибудь интересовался, отчего его отец так кривится при виде светлых волос?..»

От изнуряющей тоски и дурных мыслей Джастин спас приезд Рауля. Впрочем, спасением это можно было назвать с натяжкой: он привез весть о смерти д'Артаньяна.

Граф де Ла Фер немедленно помчался на могилу друга. А следом устремились и молодые супруги.

Джастин с трудом давались горестные слезы. Ее охватило спокойное удовлетворение, которое можно было выдать за самообладание, а любопытство и множество вопросов объяснялись просто: тело капитана нашли в ее доме. Рауль рассказал, что виной всему — трагическая случайность. Черт его знает, почему д'Артаньян решил именно там взяться за чистку мушкета и почему впервые за более чем двадцать лет службы — не сумел с ним совладать. Его нашли с разорванной пулей щекой и шеей, с разобранным и опаленным оружием в руках.

Джастин не знала, куда направился ночью Атос. Она могла лишь предполагать, что его спутниками были Портос и Арамис. Три согбенные фигуры в плащах сели верхом и пропали в ночи.

Рауль спал. Закаленный войной, он мог заснуть, как казалось Джастин, в любое время, в любом месте и при любых обстоятельствах.

Она в одиночку прошла в дальнюю комнату дома. Наверно, д'Артаньян обнаружил ее не сразу, но, обнаружив, окунулся туда с головой: это была богатейшая оружейная. Джастин сама подбирала шпаги, мечи, сабли, скьявоны, целую стену увешала самыми разными мушкетами и карабинами. Увлекшись, было немудрено упустить небольшую трещину в стволе.

Войдя, Джастин вздрогнула. Возле узкого окна стоял Рошфор. 

Джастин медленно перевела дыхание и сказала:

— Здравствуй, отец.

Рошфор повернул голову так, чтобы видеть ее своим единственным глазом:

— Здравствуй, милая. Прекрасная идея с мушкетом. Ты ни о чем не жалеешь?

— Если даже ты думаешь, что идея прекрасна, то о чем мне жалеть? — она пожала плечами.

— Например, о том, что д’Артаньян так и не узнал истинной причины своей смерти?

Джастин улыбнулась, словно говоря: «Что ж поделаешь, главное — один готов».

— Ты видела тело? — спросил ее Рошфор.

— Мне рассказали подробности. Но видеть? Зачем? Что в нем может быть такого… интересного?

— Ему разорвало щеку и разнесло висок. Задело шею, правда, на удивление — ни одного крупного сосуда. С такими ранениями долго не живут, — Рошфор внимательно следил за ее реакцией: Джастин и не моргнула на это описание.

— Я бы сказала, не живут вовсе, — заметила она.

— Д’Артаньян был крепок телом. Я застал его… последние минуты.

— Я же просила тебя не заходить сюда, — нахмурилась Джастин, однако вся подобралась от любопытства.

— Что ж, я не удержался. Заходил к нему иногда. Поболтать, выпить вина, то да се по старой дружбе...

— Вражде, — поправила Джастин.

— Неважно. В тот вечер он так радостно возился с этим всем, — Рошфор провел рукой по одному из карабинов.

— Лучше не трогай. Я не уверена, что они не выстрелят.

— От простого прикосновения?

— Мало ли. Я постаралась сделать все наверняка.

Рошфор отошел к противоположной стене.

— Так ты расскажешь, что между вами случилось в тот вечер?

— Рано или поздно — разумеется, расскажу.

— Папа!

— А, я уже «папа», а то все «отец» да «господин граф»...

Джастин набычилась и засопела, как обиженный ребенок. Рошфор ухмыльнулся.

— Так вот, говорить он с такими ранами не мог. Только хрипел и удивленно смотрел на меня. 

— Еще решил, наверно, что это ты с ним сделал.

— Я бы ни за что не присвоил себе твои лавры. Пришлось напомнить ему о «подвигах» молодости, назвать твое настоящее имя. Я никогда не видел в глазах д’Артаньяна столько ужаса и боли. И болела у него не рана, болело у него здесь, — Рошфор приложил руку к своей груди и прямо посмотрел на Джастин.

— Спасибо… папа.

***

Прошло три месяца.

Джастин, казалось, вросла в роль благополучной тихой женушки, чему немало способствовала беременность. Осчастливленный Рауль в очередной раз умчался бить испанцев, а граф после гибели друга стал чаще предаваться глубокомысленной печали, которую так удачно дополняло бургундское.

За поздним ужином Джастин недолго с невеселым видом перебирала бахрому на скатерти. Пользуясь своим положением, она тихо улизнула в спальню, мысленно вознося благодарность высшим силам за крепкое здоровье, делавшее все ее «недомогания» лишь удобным поводом остаться в одиночестве.

Второго дня к ним заезжал Арамис, аббат д'Эрбле. Впрочем, по его лихому виду с трудом можно было опознать духовное лицо. Джастин изо всех сил старалась не сболтнуть лишнего о прекраснолицых «делах» в соседнем замке, которые привели к ним гостя.

Он пообещал заехать в замок «на обратном пути, через день-два». Разразившийся у соседей скандал, когда внезапно нагрянувший муж так и не поймал фантомного любовника, и отсутствие аббата наводили Джастин на мысль, что еще один кусочек ее плана сработал.

Выбираться из замка тайком было непривычно. Все же значительную часть своего благонравного образа Джастин действительно проживала, и ночные вылазки со времен замужества практически исчезли из ее жизни. Еще сложнее оказалось с одеждой: прежний, выручавший ее много раз черный мужском костюм упрямо не хотел сходиться, и пришлось позаимствовать у горничной простую юбку без фижм.

Прохладная осенняя ночь заставила двигаться живее. Джастин осторожно вывела лошадь за ворота и только потом вскочила верхом. До соседей было еще далеко, когда она спрыгнула у кромки леса, привязала поводья к деревцу и двинулась дальше пешком. Малозаметный домик в глубине леса порос мхом и редко теперь служил охотникам ли, лесника ли, но мох не затронул того, из-за чего он был построен: узкого лаза, служившего тайным ходом в ближайший замок. Когда-то его строили для военных целей, но сейчас почти позабыли.

Джастин вошла внутрь, открыв дверь ключом. Хоть домик и стоял на чужой земле, пользовались им все окрестные дворяне. Это и облегчало доступ, и в то же время было рискованно: вдруг кому-то захочется с рассветом заскочить на привал?

Низкий проход скрывался в углублении, так что случайно его заметить было сложно. Длинный ход делали на совесть, и даже в дождливую осень он был почти что сух. Стены и потолок не осыпались, воздух был затхл, но сырости не чувствовалось.

Джастин свернула направо, левее, еще левее и попала в ответвление, ведущее вместо замка к монастырю. Как легко было тут заблудиться несведущему путнику! А плутание в темных коридорах порождает панику, паника лишает разума, а без разума очень легко свернуть не туда...

— Эй! Кто там?!

Джастин вздрогнула, услышав знакомый голос. На мгновение душа у нее ушла в пятки: а ну как аббат тут в первый же час блужданий скончался от сердечного приступа, а это кричит его призрак? Джастин тряхнула головой: глупости. Ее не преследовал даже призрак короля Карла, что уж говорить об этом...

Она осторожно приблизилась к месту, откуда доносился зов. Фонарь, предусмотрительно зажженный ею, едва горел, освещая небольшой круг.

— Кто там? Помогите! — снова раздался голос.

Джастин двигалась осторожно, чтобы самой не стать еще одной жертвой собственной ловушки.

— Вытащите меня отсюда! Я здесь, внизу! Ну пожалуйста! Ну кто бы вы ни были! Вытащите, я умею быть благодарным!

Фонарь осветил поворот и уходящий в пустоту пол. Там, внизу Джастин и увидела его.

Перепуганный, расхристанный, с нечесаной головой смотрел на нее вверх аббат д'Эрбле.

— Кто вы? Помогите!

Он протянул к ней руки со дна узкого, глубокого колодца. Джастин поставила фонарь на край и сама опустилась рядом на колени.

— Вы! — ахнул аббат. — Но что вы здесь делаете?

— Добрый вечер, — Джастин удивилась, как ровно прозвучал и отразился от гладких стен колодца ее голос. — Пришла проверить, как вы тут. Все-таки я не была уверена, что вы попадете именно сюда, а не пробежите благополучно к выходу.

— Что?!

— Вы еще не поняли? — она с интересом разглядывала его и представляла, как бы он мог выбраться: безупречно ровные стены, по которым его рука на полтора фута не достает до края, колодец, широкий ровно настолько, чтобы невозможно было вылезти, упираясь в противоположные стороны. — Вас вызвали сюда письмом, но ведь кто-то же должен был вызвать и ревнивого Траверсе. И кто-то должен был занять мысли его жены тайными подземными ходами настолько, что она и вам прожужжала ими уши, верно?

Д'Эрбле помотал головой, еще не до конца понимая.

— Ход ведет в лес, главное — не свернуть вправо, чтобы не попасть в старую ловушку. Она рассчитана на погоню, незнакомую с этим маленьким подземным лабиринтом. Или на вспугнутых любовников. Согласитесь, погибнуть на дуэли от рук рассерженного мужа куда почетнее, чем сгнить в этой дыре.

Д'Эрбле сглотнул. В его голове уже вырисовывалась картина происходящего, но он еще отказывался в нее верить.

— Зачем вам это? Что я вам сделал? Вытащите меня! — на последнем слове его голос предательски сорвался. 

Джастин удивилась, насколько спокойно стучало сейчас ее сердце.

— Вы не задали главного вопроса, — заметила она. — А ведь ответ на него прояснит и все остальные.

С минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга. Затем д'Эрбле едва разлепил губы и спросил:

— Кто вы?

Джастин выпрямилась.

— Мое настоящее имя — Джастин де Винтер. Да, я вижу, вы помните эту фамилию. Леди Винтер — так звали мою мать, которую ваши друзья, д'Артаньян и Атос, убили, а вы и Портос — послушно согласились на это, выполнили роль «судей», — она нервно хмыкнула, — и двадцать лет хранили эту постыдную тайну.

— Мы не убили, мы казнили вашу мать, — резко ответил Арамис.

— Нет, господин аббат, это в разудалой молодости можно красивыми словами прикрыть свое преступление. То, что вы тогда сотворили — убийство. Вы лишили жизни миледи Винтер, а меня лишили матери и счастливого детства. Как думаете, надолго ли хватило последней суммы, которую она дала моей кормилице?.. А надолго ли хватит ваших сил здесь? — Джастин повернула к нему голову и улыбнулась так, что в свете фонаря ее улыбка показалась Арамису дьявольской.

— Вытащите меня, — хрипло проговорил он. — Вытащите, и я клянусь, я не скажу никому, кто вы, я помогу вам бежать из страны, я заплачу вам, я...

— Что за бред вы несете? — презрительно скривилась Джастин. — Если бы моя мать предложила деньги графу де Ла Фер за свое клеймо, а д'Артаньяну — за смерть Констанс Бонасье, какую бы сумму они запросили? Молчите?.. Что ж. Мне более нечего здесь делать. Ваших криков отсюда никто не услышит, а я позабочусь, чтобы выходы были надежно закрыты изнутри. Вы вроде бы крепки здоровьем. Надеюсь, ваши мучения вашего тела закончатся не раньше, чем вас покинет разум. Прощайте.

— Стойте! А как же ваш будущий ребенок?! Разве вас не заботит его душа, его будущее? Как вы можете лишать жизни человека, нося под сердцем новую жизнь?

Джастин застыла на мгновение. В глубине ее души шевельнулся древний суеверный страх, но она тут же отмела его прочь.

— Предрассудки мне чужды. Иначе бы я ждала, когда за меня отомстит Провидение. Прощайте.

Ей вслед неслись его крики. Джастин усилием воли сосредоточилась, чтобы не забыть закрыть все замки и засовы и к рассвету успеть упасть в свою кровать.

Тело Арамиса нашли случайно. Охотничьи псы соседа слишком часто стопорились у одних и тех же кустов. Было несложно вычислить, что под этим местом проходит один из старых тайных ходов, а затем открыть его и найти в позабытой ловушке полуразложившийся труп.

***

Поздней весной Джастин родила мальчика. 

А в июне пришло известие о смерти Портоса от болезни. Его привез Рауль, возвращавшийся после долгого отсутствия домой и проехавший по пути через замок отцовского друга.

— Он долго болел, что для него странно, — хмурясь сказал Атос. — Быть может, это его расплата за грехи молодости.

Рауль сдержанно кивнул. 

Джастин склонила голову. Она завершила еще одну часть плана. Когда Портос стал постоянно заезжать в гости к графу, ей не составило труда сначала посоветовать ему хорошего врача, а затем, когда Портос и правда «как помолодел», по его собственным словам, осторожно подменить целебный порошок. 

Рауль остался в замке на все лето. Джастин не сразу, но заметила небольшие перемены в его настроении: некогда наивный и упрямый мальчик стал сдержанней, задумчивей, мрачнее. Единственное, что осталось при нем — это искренность. Он мог молчать, но не мог сдержать вздохи и долгие невеселые взгляды. Его лицо светлело только в минуты, когда он видел своего сына. Джастин было странно наблюдать, как знатный вельможа и суровый воин нянчится с крошечным живым комочком, к которому она и сама-то порой боялась притронуться: а ну как сломает случайно это хрупкое создание! Она ведь и не таких губила.

Граф де Ла Фер лишь посмеивался над ней и рассказывал в десятый раз, как много лет назад привез в замок трехмесячного Рауля на собственных руках. «Это у вас наследственное, — ревниво думала Джастин, — вы бы еще сами пеленки меняли, папаши...» Но отрицать она не могла: и на Рауля, и на Атоса малыш повлиял исключительно хорошо. Последний как будто сбросил десяток лет и горечь понесенных потерь.

Только однажды, глядя на внука, Атос вздрогнул и помрачнел. Присутствовавшая при этом Джастин похолодела: что мог внезапно углядеть в малыше старый граф?

— Что случилось? — быстро спросила она.

— Все в порядке, — медленно проговорил граф. — Мне только показалось. Так бывает. — Он поднял на Джастин взгляд, в котором застыли неуверенность и страх.

— Что показалось? — наседала она.

— Ерунда. Ерунда... Какие у нее голубые глаза...

— У него.

— Да, точно. Простите. Мало ли в мире похожих глаз.

Джастин торопливо забрала у него сына. «Вот только следствия по глазам нам не хватало... Зато я теперь знаю, в кого ты такой голубоглазый красавец. Даже у меня нет таких чудесных глаз, — и она с улыбкой посмотрела на ребенка. — А ведь если я все расскажу графу, то он же попросту сдохнет от удара...»

В конце августа Рауль отвел Джастин в сторону.

— Я возвращаюсь ко двору, — сообщил он.

— Ко двору? — удивилась Джастин. — Не на войну?

— Я не хочу оставить ребенка сиротой, — просто сказал он, — поэтому не стал противиться, когда мне предложили должность. Но ты мне будешь нужна. Я не хочу, чтобы пошли слухи, будто я запер в провинции такую красавицу. Да и потом, тебя помнит даже король.

— Вот как, — холодно обронила Джастин, всем видом давая понять, что столь крепкая память Людовика ей не нравится. Ей вообще перестало нравиться происходящее. Рождение ребенка расслабило, смягчило ее вечно напряженные нервы, стянутые единой целью мести. И сейчас, когда до финала осталось совсем немного, она не могла просто так взять и уехать.

— Я и сам удивился его памятливости. Ты умеешь впечатлять, — в голосе Рауля прозвучали ревнивые нотки. Джастин отмахнулась.

— Я... я не могу оставить ребенка!

— Не страшно. Он останется на попечении моего отца. Поверь, он справится с этой обязанностью лучше нас.

«Оставить ребенка этому сумасшедшему, который то носится с ним как с драгоценностью, то смотрит как на врага только из-за цвета глаз!»

— Я... я не хочу ко двору. Наверняка там и помимо короля остались те, кто хорошо меня помнит и...

— Брось, прошло сколько времени! 

— Может быть, ты поедешь, а я прибуду позже, когда малыш подрастет?..

— Джастин, перестань. Не волнуйся, — Рауль взял ее руку в свою. — Я даю тебе слово, что с ребенком все будет в порядке. Но нам надо уехать, — и Джастин вздрогнула от того, как серьезно и печально он посмотрел ей в глаза.

***

Несмотря на претенциозность, французский двор не отличался богатством: почти вся казна уходила на военные действия.

Джастин двор разочаровал. С тех пор, как она бывала здесь прежде, произошло не так много перемен, но одна половина лиц все равно была ей незнакома, а другая — удивительно изменилась за прошедшую пару лет. В первый раз она даже едва не ляпнула вслух при виде вытянувшегося юнца: «Это что, король?». Впрочем, любую ее ошибку сглаживал Рауль, почти неотлучно торчавший возле жены.

— Зачем ты вывез меня ко двору, если ревниво не даешь ступить и шагу? — спрашивала она. — Уж поверь, глухомань берегла бы мою честь куда надежнее твоих преследований.

Вторым человеком, кого раздражала назойливость Рауля, оказался, как ни странно, постаревший кардинал Мазарини, который явно жаждал использовать таланты Джастин к своей выгоде, тем более, что сейчас она оказалась вхожа почти в любые политические круги и компании: сказывалась и короткая память придворных, и смена многих союзов и партий.

— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я внесла свою лепту в какой-нибудь заговор или интригу? — прямо спросила она Рауля. — Может, у тебя уже есть что-то на примете?

— Нет. Я был бы рад, оставайся ты в стороне от этих дел.

«А тогда у меня и вовсе дел нет, все мои дела остались в Бражелоне...»

И Джастин очень удивилась, когда поняла, что третий человек, которого раздражало присутствие Рауля возле нее, — это король. 

Луи вырос удивительно быстро. Когда Джастин видела его в прошлый раз, он был еще подростком,а теперь перед ней стоял взрослый юноша, который с неудовольствием терпел указания своего министра. 

«Это он выглядит так взросло или и правда прошло столько времени?» — думала она. И ей стало все равно, время или природа вырастили Луи, когда он в один из вечеров бесцеремонно увел ее от мужа в парк.

— У меня хорошая память, мадемуазель де Винтер, — не мешкая, сказал король. — Я ведь еще когда обещал сделать вас своей фавориткой.

— Разумеется, сир, вы намеревались это сделать с мадемуазель де Винтер, но мадам де Бражелон вряд ли слышала эти слова, — она склонилась перед мальчишкой.

— Ваш муж — единственная причина отказа?

Джастин подняла на него взгляд: такого высокомерного, оскорбленного тона она не ожидала. Мальчик вырос, слишком вырос, но все еще был капризным ребенком. И в сочетании с неограниченной властью эта капризность могла дорогого ей стоить.

— Я буду вынуждена согласиться, если ваше величество считает эту причину недостаточной.

— Вынуждены, — как выплюнул это слово Людовик. — С королем нынче вынуждены соглашаться. Не пройдет и дня, как вы вынудите и короля согласиться с вами. Иначе ведь и на монаршью шею найдется топор, разве нет?

Джастин глубоко втянула воздух: неужели мальчишка знал про казнь? Да нет, не может быть! Разве что Рошфор оказался болтуном, но это невозможно.

— Сир, французскую монаршью шею есть, кому поддержать — всерьез, а не… — начала было она.

— В таком случае вашего мужа к этой поддержке нельзя отнести. Но вы сами... У вас еще есть шанс изменить свои взгляды, — и, словно смягчившись, он предложил ей руку ровно в первые такты музыки. 

Джастин танцевала плохо. «Вот и славно, может, разочаруется во мне, — размышляла она, неловко путая руки и кланяясь слишком глубоко. — Но у Рошфора надо спросить, кому и что он болтал...»

После танца она заметила, как нехорошо посмотрел на нее Мазарини и тут же отвел взгляд. Рауль хотел было подойти, но Джастин едва заметно отрицательно качнула головой: не сейчас.

Она поджидала кардинала на выходе, ведущем в затемненную галерею. 

— Что вам нужно? Я расплатился с вами сполна, — сухо спросил министр.

— Лишь одно: я не хочу разочаровать Его Величество. Он молод, у него впереди блестящее царствование, а моя репутация, мои прошлые заслуги не слишком подходят этим перспективам.

— Вы просите оградить вас от домогательств короля? — удивился кардинал. — Вы же понимаете, сколь много у вас менее успешных соперниц, жаждущих оказаться на вашем месте?

— Я с удовольствием уступлю свое место кому угодно.

— Кстати, я слыхал, вы достигли своей прежней цели. Не хотите поставить еще пару подобных?

— Не до конца, — возразила Джастин. — И подобных иметь не желаю.

— Но вы сумели развернуть это дело еще и лучше. 

— Ваше преосвященство, сейчас не жажду ничего, кроме спокойной жизни в своем замке, с мужем и ребенком.

— Ваш муж прекрасно чувствует себя и при дворе, и на поле брани. Я бы на вашем месте не портил ему карьеру. Впрочем, может, именно этого вы и добиваетесь? Тогда я тем более не буду в это встревать, вы и сами прекрасно справитесь. А что касается Его Величества, то ваше присутствие в числе его желаний слишком мелко, чтобы повлиять на что-то всерьез. Если, конечно, вы сами не захотите этого. Вот тогда я и подумаю, куда вас деть.

И Мазарини двинулся прочь.

***

Джастин сидела в прежней оружейной, в компании Рошфора.

— Удивительно, как твой муж терпит мое присутствие, — в который раз заметил граф.

— Он считает тебя слишком старым, чтобы быть моим любовником, — равнодушно ответила Джастин. — К тому же, мы видимся в его отсутствие. 

— Думаешь, ему не доносят, что к тебе ходит старый кардиналист и фрондер?

— Даже если и так, претензий он не высказывает. Ты вот подскажи, как мне отказать королю, но так, чтобы он сам был от этого счастлив?

— Найди ему другую пассию. 

— Ха!

— Тогда откажи прямо, уезжай в свою дыру, сиди там до скончания века, рожая отпрысков своему виконту и пытаясь избавиться от старика-графа.

— Это уничтожит карьеру Рауля.

— Как будто для тебя это важно.

Джастин задумалась.

— Значит, важно? — не отставал Рошфор.

— Я бы не хотела причинять ему вред.

— Ты что, влюбилась в него?

— Он пару раз выручал меня всерьез, платить ему предательством я не хочу.

— О господи, лучше бы ты в него влюбилась.

— Лучше скажи мне: кому ты рассказывал про палача Карла Первого?

— Никому, — посерьезнел Рошфор. — Даже по пьяни. Я забыл, кто был королевским палачом, — и он проникновенно посмотрел в глаза дочери.

— Тогда почему король заговорил со мной о топорах и королевских шеях?

— Может быть, просто оттого, что ты англичанка. Успокойся. Он, скорее, знает о неудаче д’Артаньян и его друзей, чем о палаче Карла.

Джастин рассеянно кивнула: эта мысль приходила ей в голову, только сейчас ее заботили иные вопросы.

***

Проблема, казалось бы, разрешилась сама собой: Джастин сообщила мужу о беременности и ждала немедленной отправки в замок.

Однако Рауль обеспокоенно взглянул на нее и сначала уточнил:

— Ты уверена?

— Какие у меня есть причины не быть уверенной?

— Ну... бывает, что... — он смутился и как-то нелепо развел руками.

— У меня не бывает, — отрезала Джастин.

— Возможно, ты захочешь провести это время здесь? Без выездов, балов, но все же в Париже.

Джастин изумленно посмотрела на него.

— Я не хочу оставаться в Париже. Я хочу домой, к сыну и... И вообще! — она разволновалась и потеряла мысль, позволяющую довести свои доводы.

— Ты могла бы уехать попозже, — озабоченно проговорил Рауль.

— Нет! Я хочу сейчас же! — Джастин разрыдалась, и у Рауля пропало желание спорить.

— Хорошо, — примирительно проговорил он, — давай мы еще до завтра подумаем об этом. Возможно, я тоже поеду с тобой.

Но на другой день Рауля отправили с письмом на передовую, а король решил, что отсутствие супруга в обозримом пространстве смягчит сердце его пассии. Джастин же с милой улыбкой сообщила ему, что ее тошнит, и немедленно бросилась прочь из города, оставив Раулю короткую записку.

***

Дождь размеренно барабанил по крыше, когда Джастин под счастливым взглядом графа де Ла Фер возилась с сыном, мысленно планируя финал своего плана.

«Возможно, и правда стоило задержаться в Париже... Иначе Рауль сможет что-то заподозрить. Он и так, кажется, что-то подозревает...»

Отчаянный стук в дверь прервал ее размышления. Граф поднял голову, ребенок тихо захныкал.

Джастин узнала вошедшего: граф де Гиш, он был спутником Рауля во многих его делах.

— У вас плохие известия? — спросила она после короткого приветствия.

— Виконт де Бражелон был убит четыре дня назад. 

В наступившей тишине что-то упало — Джастин не обратила внимания. Белой как снег, но твердой рукой она взяла из рук гонца письмо. Такое же легло на стол перед поникшим графом.

***

_Милая моя Джастин!_

_Сейчас моя единственная надежда — то, что ты никогда не получишь этого письма. Впрочем, я не прав, есть и вторая: я все же надеюсь, что ты осталась в Париже, хотя теперь уже и не надолго._

_Но если так случилось, что ты получила это письмо в Бражелоне, то я могу лишь покориться року._

_Ты знаешь, Джастин, я бы никогда ни о чем не догадался, если бы покойный капитан д'Артаньян не решил излить мне душу. Именно тогда я узнал под большим, под строжайшим пьяным секретом о том, что двадцать лет назад мой отец и трое его друзей казнили...убили... я не могу решить, какое слово уместнее, хотя ты, конечно, уверена, что второе. Они вчетвером убили женщину. Нашли для нее палача, учинили суд... Четверо дворян посчитали себя вправе назвать это судом._

_И в ужасе я понял, что, быть может, тогда, в Англии, ты соврала. И ты просила моей помощи не для того, чтобы бежать на материк после убийства, а для того, чтобы подобраться ближе к своим жертвам._

_И знаешь, через несколько дней после этого д'Артаньян умер. А я сидел и думал, что не могу не сдержать слова, данного тебе... Помнишь, тогда на дороге? Я сказал, что никому не скажу ни слова. Я не сказал. Никогда. Никому._

_Но и сидеть сложа руки я не мог, ведь ты понимаешь, ведь среди твоих жертв должен был оказаться и мой отец. И меня все еще терзали сомнения: вдруг это всего лишь совпадение? Вдруг д'Артаньян рассказал услышанную где-то байку? Да и ты могла ведь соврать или не договорить что-то._

_Когда д'Артаньян жил в твоем доме, он часто встречался с одним пожилым господином. С графом де Рошфором. Я уже видел его раньше, когда ты едва не ушла в монастырь. Он тогда назвался другом твоей матери. И, знаешь, он, в отличие от д'Артаньяна, оказался тем еще пьянчугой. Я сумел перепить его и разговорить только с третьего раза. Рошфор пересказал мне все. Назвал все имена. Даже рассказал, что некогда твоя мать и мой отец были женаты, а затем он в первый раз убил ее... Я не уверен, что ты знаешь эту предысторию... Я и сам с трудом в нее верю._

_Только о тебе Рошфор не сказал ни слова, но и того, что сказал, мне было достаточно. К тому же, он так сокрушался о гибели твоей матери и в каждом его жесте, в каждом слове о тебе сквозила такая забота... Я думаю, что прав, считая его твоим отцом._

_Спустя время я узнал о кончине аббата д'Эрбле. Это была ужасная смерть. Я не хотел верить, что это сделала ты. Не могло этого быть. Ты, моя Джастин, мать моего ребенка... Откуда, откуда было столько ненависти и столько зла?! Я смотрел на тебя — и не верил. Хотел верить, что это просто совпадения. Слишком сложно, слишком жестоко. А я не мог никому сказать, даже священнику. Я же дал слово. Я мог только что-то сделать — и самым лучшим было увезти тебя прочь. Я не успел этого сделать перед смертью Портоса._

_Возможно, идеальным выходом было лишить тебя жизни. И повод был отличный, прекрасный: ты ведь могла умереть родами._

_Я не решился._

_Я так и не смог выбрать между тобой и отцом. Ты — чудовище, убийца, и — жертва, и — моя жена. Он — мой отец и убийца твоей матери._

_Я увез тебя от отца, как и хотел, но тут вмешался король. Не знаю, когда и откуда он тебя знал и почему так привязался к тебе. Я не мог ни оставить тебя при дворе, ни отправить в замок. А дальше все полетело ко всем чертям... Этот отъезд, эта война... Я вдруг решил, что моя смерть — лучшее, что я смогу сделать. Так свершится твоя месть графу де Ла Фер и так ты все же не станешь его убийцей._

_Раз ты прочла это письмо, то, конечно, я уже мертв._

_Джастин, я люблю тебя и люблю наших детей. И я прошу тебя: остановись, ты достигла того, к чему стремилась._

***

_Здравствуй, отец._

_Я часто переписывал это письмо — пожалуй, каждый раз, когда мне грозила какая-то опасность. Мне все время кажется, что мы не договорили. И в этот раз — особенно._

_Прости меня, отец._

_Сегодня я могу сказать тебе лишь, что я умираю счастливым. У меня есть ты, у меня есть любимая жена и дети — да, Джастин ждет второго ребенка. И сегодня мне не больно умирать._

_Отец!_

_Прости меня за то, чего я так и не сделал. Прости за то, чего не договорил, о чем умолчал. Прости, что так покорен судьбе, королю и своим чувствам._

_Я люблю тебя, отец._

***

Джастин медленно вошла в кабинет графа. Тот сидел за столом и поднял на нее взгляд опухших от слез глаз. Она беззвучно опустилась напротив него.

— Я говорил с графом де Гишем.

Джастин замерла. Де Гиш мог бы рассказать многое. 

— Маршал отдал приказ накрыть поле пушечным огнем, словно забыв, что перед этим полк Рауля вышел в наступление.

У Джастин ёкнуло сердце. «Мальчик, мальчик... Не мальчик ты, а маленький сатана...»

— Джастин.

— Что?

— Что было между вами и королем?

— Ничего, — честно ответила она. Одним словом она дорисовала то, что де Гиш и другие придворные часами будут обсуждать в гостиных.

Граф де Ла Фер открыл ящик стола и достал оттуда конверт.

— Ваши дети наследуют виконту, — сухо произнес он. Джастин кивнула. — От д'Артаньяна им достанется кусок земли и старый замок в Гаскони. От господина дю Валлона, Портоса — три небольших замка. Мои владения вам знакомы.

Джастин сжалась на стуле.

— От аббата д'Эрбле вы получите вот этот документ, — и граф подтолкнул к ней конверт.

Джастин осмотрела его сверху.

— Что это?

— Господин аббат знал много тайн. И эта, пожалуй, самая важная из тех, что когда-либо попадали в его руки. Теперь она принадлежит вам.

Она вынула и развернула сложенный вчетверо лист. Читала медленно, от волнения пропуская строчки и не понимая с первого раза слова. Закончив, Джастин подняла на графа округлившиеся глаза.

— Я не знаю, что вы сделаете с этим документом, — печально сказал граф, — но что-то мне подсказывает, что вы не так уж просты, как хотите казаться, Джастин.

— Почему вы сами ничего не сделаете с этим?

— Я стар. Я одинок. Я почти мертв. А вы… Вы и ваши дети наследуете нам.

Он медленно встал и дошел до двери, где рухнул бездыханным.

**_Спустя полтора года_ **

Ветер трепал вылезшие из-под шляпы волосы Джастин. На ее груди грелся медальон с портретами детей: мальчика-блондина постарше и совсем крошечной черноволосой девочки с пухлыми щечками.

Рядом стоял граф де Рошфор. Его морщинистое лицо с единственным глазом выражало нетерпение.

Невдалеке стоял двухэтажный кирпичный дом. 

— Точно здесь? — поинтересовался граф.

— Точно, — Джастин облизала губы, вскочила верхом и понеслась к дому. Рошфор последовал за ней.

Дверь им открыл старый слуга, и Джастин показала ему потертый медальон, служивший условным знаком. Слуга поклонился и спешно провел их внутрь.

Из сада к Джастин и Рошфору вышел юноша. Увидев его, граф не выдержал и вцепился в рукав дочки.

— А он точно близнец короля? Может, просто двойник?

Джастин улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Даже если и двойник, нам-то какая разница?

«Это и правда похоже на рок. Что ж, мальчик, теперь этот рок придет за тобой».


End file.
